Friend Request
by JavierPY
Summary: Sometimes love begins with friendship, in the case of these two gamers it all started with a friend request. Set in the actual era, a self insert and my fist fic.
1. My crazy summer just begun

**AN: this is going to be my first fanfiction that i made expect many errors, english is not my native language but i wanted to use it to keep improving it, i did self inserted and not in the Overwatch universe because it was more easy for me to write it that way maybe later i made another more fanfic more lore firendly but for now here it is, i got inspired by the many fics i read here and in particular "New Game" a fanfic also about Dva made by whitworth5274, you should check it out, i would appreciate all the comments you can give to improve and made this a better story**

I open my eyes as i feel a hand gently rubbing my shoulders.

"Excuse me sir, the plane have just arrived at our destination" a pretty woman said waking me up "Would you like some help with your luggage?"

"Mmmmhhhhh… oh…It's not necessary, but thanks for the offer" I said as I finally woke up, adjust my glasses and stand to reach for my things.

After getting all my stuff, I head to the airport entrance and proceed find a place to rest for the traditional waiting hours for my transport. I turn on my phone and after connecting to the airport wifi I received all the messages that were sent during the time of the flight, most of my family asking about how was the flight, as I replied that I just landed and it was okay I received a message:

" **Behind you** "

"What?" and I fall on my knees, i looked behind me to see the cullprit laughing at me "Really? That's how you welcome me?" I said to the cute girl standing there still laughing. She was wearing a white tank top with a bunny face on it, light blue shorts and pink sneakers, looking really cute if i do say so myself.

"It was just a joke, you grumpy baby, Welcome to Korea yay" she sarcastically said while posing like an idol making a peace sign pretending to be cute, well she was cute so there was no need to "pretend", but before I keep on talking about how extremely cute she was(again) let me introduce her.

22 years old, Korean brunette and 7 times Starcraft Woooooorrrllldddd Chaaaammmpiooooon! Ladies and gentleman's Hana 'Dva' Song!...why did I say that as a wrestling announcer?. Well there she was, the most famous gamer in the world laughing at a good looking young man, if i do say so myself ,in the floor.

I sighed "Weeeeell...considering I just arrived from a really long flight I was expecting something more...mmm...warming?" I said while standing up.

"Like me running to hug you and crying how much I missed you?" she joked.

"Add a small kiss and maybe I will forgive you"

"Hahahahaha! You're 10 years to early to be flirting with me young noob"

"Hey! I'm not a noob...anymore" as a gamer that was a real offense" and for the record I'm a year older than you sooo"

"Okay okay…9 years to early, happy now?" she sighed and before I could continue with my flirty response, flirt mode was shut down by an elderly Korean lady calling my name, why you may ask yourself, well that was Hana mother BUT the problem was not her it was the angry small Korean man behind her who was glaring at me like he always did for the past 2 years that we knew each other.

Her mother a really kind and open person, her father extremely traditional, so you can guess that he didn`t like the whole play videogames for a job thing and he didn`t like ME because I make them as my job. Don't worry you'll have your flashbacks for lore filling.

"How was your flight, Javier? Todo buuueno?" Ms. Song ask with a really poor Spanish, I'm latino by the way and more to the south if you are wondering, a really small country but we'll talk about that later, now I have to respond to this kind lady and brace myself for the storm that comes next.

"Long, but yeah, todo bueno" I responded with a thumbs up.

Mr. Song just snorted a glared at me even harder than before and more threatening than he ever did, what the hell? I didn't do anything…yet, I think. He walked up to me "Behave he said and went to pick his luggage, that went better that i expected, wait.

"That luggage?" I asked.

"Oh! It's our sweetheart" Ms. Song respond point herself and his husband"we`re also going on vacation"

"Ohhhh...WAITWHATTTT?!" I panicked , _So that's why he glared at me THAT bad_ , but that didn`t matter right now "Then I'm.."

"Yes" Ms. Song respond before I could finish" but it wouldn't change anything if we were to stay"

 _What did that mean?_ I asked myself to which like reading my mind, well more likely my confused face, Hana respond "Because you'll be staying in MY house"

"You're house?" is asked, she nodded. Well is not that I question that she would have enough money to buy a house, she famous for god's sake, but more the fact that her parents, sorry, her Father, Mr. Song, would allowed that, I could not imaging the civil war that occurred when she came out with that idea.

"Well sweeties I hope you TWO spend a wonderful vacation TOGETHER"Ms. Song said, _Was it necessary to empathize those words?_ "Oh right! Javier this is for you" passing me a little gift bag "A welcome gift with useful things for your stay here" she winked at me before hugging me and saying goodbye to us.

"What's inside?" Hana said trying to grab the little bag. "Ish..is my gift" I said lifting my the bag above my head, with me being taller than her it was out of her reach, even if she tried jumping she couldn`t grabbed.

"Fine"she said pouting, I know exactly what is inside, and is not the first ime I get this kind of "gift" and i will not let her see it. I sighed "We need to grab a taxi before it's to late "

"Don't worry I got this" she said extremely happy as she extract some pink keys from his pocket.

Oh dear god, I'm not complaining by the way, well maybe I am about the car part, but the other part, her house and our vacation together, this is going to be a long and hard month...no dirty pun intended or maybe yes...well see.


	2. Friend Request

We walk out of the aiport, and before i ask where she parked her car, i saw it, a pink minivan, really?.

"Isn't she beautiful?" she asked like a proud mother showing off her kid.

"Really? Pink? And the 'Dva' on the sides?"

"Don't be stupid, that would be too obvious"

"Oh and Pink is the best camouflage? It really will blend with the other cars?" and just as I said that another pink minivan parked close to her car.

"Shut up" I said as she had that smug smile on his face marking the beginning of annoying teasing session, she really doesn't let go an opportunity to tease me about anything.

"I was not going to said anything" still with that smile on his face trying to hold it really hard. She walked to her car and opens the side door so I can put my luggage there, after putting everything I seated on beside her and put on my seatbelt "Ready to go? No missing luggage?" she asked.

"It was just that time okay?" I reply "ok let's see 2 bags?, check, seatbelt? , check, phone?, check, seatbelt?, double checked, small Korean lady on the wheel?, check, seatbe…Auch" she punched me on the sides

"Very funny, I have you know that I passed with honors" she said sticking out her chest very proudly of herself, well I must say, it is something to be proud, the driving classes I mean, yeah.

"I hope I don`t passed out with honors then" I said when she started driving out of the airport, she glared" Sorry" she was about to throw a comeback at my joke when the world throw it for her, another fucking pink car, really? "Shut" I said as the third one just pass right beside us" Up" again with that smile

"I was not going to say anything about that…" I sighed" second car" G _od dammit_ , she went quit "How long do we know each other?" she suddenly asked.

That surprised me a little "Three, almost four years" I responded.

"Remember how we met?" that surprised me more than his first question, but I laughed a little.

"How could I forget?"

 _ **3 years ago**_

"Today was the day, today I will achieve gold" I said as I click in the competitive option of the game I really liked the most, Overwatch, a multiplayer FPS famous at the time, well still it is, but moving on, I was having good matches considering I was now solo queuing, but then I got to that part, bad team comp, toxic players, and I was losing some matches, well many matches, then I started this new match in Dorado.

"Please be attack, please be attack", Prepare to attack was what I heard in my headphones and quickly picked Pharah "Yes, I can finally play with her" it's not what you think, I mean in the other games or I wasn't quick enough to pick her or she wasn`t necessary in the comp, she is my #1 main offense character and I have much fun with her….again it's…..maybe I should keep up with the story, where I was? Ah yes. So I picked Pharah and then I saw it, someone, picked Hanzo, ON ATTACK, I mean, yes you can pick him but we're attacking and this is COMPETITIVE, I don't have time to trust that this person could use him well right here, so, I did what every person do in these situations I opened the chat and wrote

"

JavierPY: Hanzo

JavierPy: Change plz

"

Of course no response, goddammit another toxic asshole who thinks it's a fucking pro player GODDAM…..

"

JavierPY: Hanzo

JavierPy: Change plz

Dva: ok :)

"

Oh finally someone who liste….

"

JavierPY: Hanzo

JavierPy: Change plz

Dva: ok :)

Dva: joking I play what I want ;)

"

Triggered, that did it, I was holding it, getting nervous with every little "pro player" that responded that way this was the last one.

I just start arguing with "her"(assuming it was a girl) on the chat. Well we ended up winning but keep on arguing during all the match, the time to defend, now this is where you pick Hanzo which I did, we were missing a tank, why because someone took Hanzo's little brother to play with us, Really?! Is the girl just trying to triggered me, I know she was good I mean we won that first part but even so there's a limit and she passes over it.

So I took this to the mic, this needed mi voice.

"What the fuck Dva?!" I said" Are you trying to triggered me?!"

"Maybe" said a cute voice over my headphone _So she is a girl, thank god_ , but that was not going to lesser the triggering she did to me" Maybe I'm just trying to teach you how not to be a noob, noob", silence then it came the roar of a thousand fanboys, well 4 to be exact, I had to quickly take my headphones out so my ears didn't explode, then the chat went wild in defense of this girl, even the other team got into this, _WTF guys?! Really?_

"Who you think you are to question Dva, stupid noob" said DarkL0rdMa5ter69, _Oh I feel so offend, really? Really?,_ they were talking about her like she was some sort of celebrity, I know his name was the same as "Dva", the cute Korean gamer tank with his pink MEKA (wohoodvaismywaifu!) and yes she may have sound like her, but that didn`t mean she was Dva, learn to separate reality from fantasy, I though…..never have I been so wrong.

"You don't know who I AM?" she questions me.

"An stupid Dva Fangirl" I said, again headphones out, I had to mute them this time.

Everything calmed down when the match start, well we still argue a little over the course of the game but in the end we won, she got play of the game, team kill with Genji, _Fuck!,_. and she did again "Learn how to play noob" TRIGGERED!, that's it.

"I'll show you how much of a 'noob' i am, 1 v 1 me right now!" I yelled, and again the chat went crazy but only for a little time until we all got back to the main menu, before i could found her name, I received a Friend Request notification from Dva, "So she didn't run away, good, I'll give that to her"

Long story short, Custom Game, 1 vs 1, Hanzo(the origins of this problem), and my ass getting handed in a silver plate to her with 6 to 1 kills in a first get to 10 win match, so I got serious I got my second "Oh so you know what an arrow do?" she teased, the it comes the third "Lucky", fourth "Simple geometry" I said imitating Hanzo's voice, fifth kill "Never Second Best!" I got cocky, and when I got to the kill number seven things got interesting she got me I got her until we both got 9 to 9, I know this is just a game but my heart was beating really fast, it only started because I wanted to prove myself to her, but this was getting fun and really intense, we were dodging arrows like crazy, not picking health packs our hp on two digits number, I ult to quickly and missed my chance she took that opportunity and unleashed his dragon I shoot the only thing I had, the scatter arrows, I took the two dragons directly but my scatter arrow went behind her "YES" She yelled, but she forgot something, what the scatter arrows do best, "WHAT THA FUCK?!" she yelled as one of my scatter arrows got a headshot 10 to 10, oh boy she was pissed she started to curse in a language I didn't know, but even if I did this to prove myself better than her, I have my Honor(hanzo pun intended), she killed me first, she won.

"You won, first to 10 wasn't?" she went quiet, during the match I realized so I said it "I'm sorry about the last match I didn't have to react that way, this was very fun and exciting "

"I'm sorry to, I shouldn't have called you a noob" she apologize "You're very good, those scatter arrows were amazing"

"Thank you, but it was because I couldn't aim as good as you" I said. She went silent, I went to, then we laughed, we both realized how stupid we were over a game.

"But really?" she asked "You DON'T know me?"

"No, are you like a pro player or something?" I replied, and the awkward silence came. "Check the link I sent you" she said after a while, so I got into my desktop and checked the link.

I really fucked up.

It was a gaming news page with a curious article about how one character from Overwatch is based on the 4th times Starcraft World Champion, Hana "Dva" Song.

That day I knew that my Overwaifu is real, I got to play with her and I insulted her, I did apologize but that was too late, the sin was commited "Oh Fuuuuuuck Me" I said, she just laughed "It was fun playing with you" she suddenly said "If you don't go into fanboy mode I might play with you again" Dva teased.

I laughed "Don't worry I'm not a DarkL0rdMa5ter69" I responded, she laughed really hard this time.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Dva said finally able to speak after that good laugh.

"Sure" I respond "Then I might stream this time,GG Javier, see ya!"she said and then 'Dva stopped playing Overwatch'.

 _ **Present day**_

"You were lucky I wasn't streaming that time"

"Please don't make me remember that part I really panicked after I thought about that, your fans would've killed me if they saw that" she just laughed at that scary memory I had about our first encounter.

"You like to join me on my stream tonight?"

"Maybe If I don't die after the shower I really need to take"

"Ok, your room is next to mine so you can come in after that and we begin"

"Alright, just one question"

"Yeah?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Really big boy?"

"Arrrrrre we there yet?"

"Uuuughhhh"

 **AN: it maybe be to quick, but i already had this part on my head and a LOOOOOT of time, chapter 3 wil take me a while with a college test coming but i hope to have it ready for the weekend, i would really appreciate any comment, do you like it or if there is something i need to change.**

 **Ps: 7 followers already?! i was expecting less, thanks guys i would make sure to gave you a nice story.**


	3. YOUR Noob

**AN: This is a really long chapter,I was thinking of split this and have up to chapter 4 but I ended up liking this as whole so here it is chapter 3. Also a little explaining of some words I used.**

 **Quincho: a place that moust South American people have in their house that is equipped to prepare and eat in group what we call "asado", a barbeque so to say.**

 **Aegyo:** **in Korean refers to a cute display of affection often expressed through a cute/baby voice, facial expressions, and gestures.**

 **Anyong modu: Korean for "hi everyone", according to google translate.**

After the long torturing session I was giving Hana we arrive at her house, a simple house considering how flashy she is, I mean just look at her car, but her house was, simple, so to say, it was big but not enormous as I expected, high walls, 2 stories and a big yard.

"Pretty nice isn't?" she proudly said in front of her door.

"Yeah, that's a consecutive champion salary ladies and gentleman, I just got myself a little apartment, a house is out of my league for now" said getting my stuff out of the car.

"Bullshit, you can totally afford a nice one"

"I can, sure, but I don't need a big house right now" i responded to her in a serious tone" I'll wait to the family, that's when I'll need one" I closed the door of the car and stood beside her.

She was spacing out, "Sooooo, gonna let me in?" that bring her back to earth; she blushed a little, punched my arm and open the door.

" _I suppose that got her"_ I tried to suppress the smirk on my face "What about the car?"

"If I parked on the garage it would spoil the presentation of the house, I'll park it later" she said as she opened the door.

The yard was really pretty, it was big enough to hold a pool, a garage, and a _quincho_? "So you really liked that lunch with my family and my exquisite asado?"

"It was delicious and I liked the place, being with all your family eating together outside, it was nice, so I made myself one too" as I was about to open my mouth "My dad is the one who cook the asado, your father taught him, I knew what you were gonna ask, sir" she respond to me, kinda pissed a little.

"Really? How can they be in such good terms but he hates me even so?" trying to change the topic of me questioning her cooking skills, she knew before I could even step on that landmine, I need to be careful.

"The logic of MY father is a mystery of the universe" she joked as she guided to the inside of her house.

The exterior was simple, but inside, you could totally say this was Hana's house, the first thing I saw was a big TV screen and some consoles, a big fluffy sofa, the kitchen and the dining room were connected to the room, and to the right a hallway that took us to our rooms.

"I expected more pink" I joked.

"There is, but is reserved for me" she said signaling one of the doors on the right of the hallway, her room I guessed "That one is yours" She pointed the door that was beside her room.

It was a simple room, a drawer, a small desk and a double bed?"For my parents, when they stay" she said "Oh" my mind was definitely about to go into daydreaming fantasies, I need to control myself better."The bathroom is in front of your room, I have only one so you better let me know when you wanna take a shower"

"Got it" I said with thumbs up "Wouldn't want you to passed out to the sight of my sexy body"I teased.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" _was it necessary to laugh that hard?_ "YOU sexy? Don't make me laugh" she continued laughing.

"First, you already laughing and really hard" I said a little pissed "Second, a white young man, blonde, hazel eyes and pretty fit" I described myself" Girl, I'm a fucking delight to your eyes" I ended.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"she laugh harder "Don't forget four eyes"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, not also sexy, but smart too" I counter with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, take your shower Mr. Sexy smart guy, you stink" covering her nose"I'm going to prepare everything for the stream" she left and closed the door.

The bath was big, but what caught my attention was the big tub in front of me, big enough for two people, maybe we can…...I slapped myself, better stop now before I start to fantasize, and I really need to think about everything and what a better place than the shower, I always can relaxed and think better with a hot shower.

"First let's see what I got myself into, Hana invited me to spend the vacation in Korea 'like usual', one month, BUT I'm not staying with her family because she have a house now, her parents also went on vacation, meaning I'm alone with HER, in HER house, for one MONTH and completely in love" I said to myself banging my head against the wall, the hot water really helped me relax a little "I'm gonna have to go all in, like I could wait a little more, one year to fall for her and two of holding this and being a coward" I was confident now, I came with the plan of confessing already, I was going to take it slow, make sure that I had a chance, but with all this, It's kinda obvious that she has something for me, BUT, just to make sure, I think I'll like to see that cute blushing Hana again"

I step out of the shower, I just came with a change of boxer and a towel, my room is just two steps from the bathroom and Hana is preparing the stream and that always took her some time, BUT, what kind of boring story this would be if something did not happen, as I opened the door and proceeded to my room, with only a towel around my waist, I froze, Hana was there, about to enter her room with some snacks that now where on the floor and we stared at each other, well more staring on her side, I gotta say I'm pretty fit, not underwear model fit but enough to make the girl in front of me blush a lot and bite her lower lip?. _My chance._

"Like what you see?" I teased, in what a tried to make, sexy voice.

"Huh?" she snapped "Yea….I mean WHAT THAT FUCK ARE YOU DOING?! YOU PERVERT!" grabbed the snacks and slammed her door, leaving a half naked guy alone in the hallway.

The teasing smile I had vanished as I entered my room "Oh my god", my heart was beating like crazy "That was not part of the plan" but it was good, that reaction of her, and that cute blush she had and I bet she still have right now, it was worth a thousand of heart attacks.

"I might be tempted for one more little push"

I dressed myself, some brown shorts, and the 'Dva' shirt that she gave me on the first Blizzcon we went together.

I was in front of her door, _I should apologize first, it was an accident but even so._ Before I could knock on her door she opens it. There she was, not Hana, but 'Dva', wearing his distinctive jumpsuit, headphones and pink triangles on her cute face, did I tell you how cute she is?

"You`re going to join or should I start the stream already?" she asked kinda pissed, _I have to apologize now_ , she looked at my shirt and she giggle "It surprise me that still fits you" she said with a cute smile, did I tell you how cute she is, huh?, I did?, well it doesn't matter, she is cute.

"Han.." she stopped me, with a finger on my lips, _this girl is going to kill me_ "It was an accident, sorry for yelling at you" _Huh? Nothing about my teasing?_ , apologize aside I was now on her room, and like she said it was PINK, furniture with the blue she use to combine with her favorite color. The room was like mine with some little differences, apart from the color, there was a stand with all her trophies and photos, and instead of a small desk there was a bigger one with an amazing computer for gaming, _duh,_ everything was ready, snacks close to the computer and two chairs close to each other.

"What are we playing?" I asked.

"I thought of doing some Dark Souls 3, and switch every two deaths"

"Ok, but on one condition" she nodded"No Aegyo for a another chance like last time"

"But I was so close to beat hiiiiiim" she said in a cute voice.

"You're doing it right noooowwww"

"Hmmm" she put a cute pouty face; _Stop being so cute dammit, my heart is not ready!_

"Are we gonna start or not" i asked "Ok" She said still with that cute face.

We sit on our chairs and she begins the stream "Anyong modu, today I have a special guest with me! Yay!" all her streams were like this, starting super cute, as you expect the chat start flooding with commentaries.

"Today I have a special guest, I guess most of you missed him, let's all welcome Javier!" and the tsunami of comments came, I use to stream with her when I have time and people like it, we really did stream a lot so that's why people grew fond of us playing together, and as you expect from the internet a shipping was made, ship that I will use right now, but first, remember I said she start super cute, well as we progress she lose that, except in times of most need to her, and considering the game we're playing, it's a mix of cute and angry Dva that I have to face.

I die she complains, she dies and the aegyo begins for me not to comment her mistakes or for another chance, and sometimes she begins the super duper aegyo of 'die so I can play now', people love this, but it's a pain to play like this, so it's time for me to make my moves.

She was close to one of the bosses, when we beat this boss we would end the stream, so this was the best time to strike.

"Can I play this, I reeeeeallyyyyy can beat him pretty easily, pleaseeeeee" I said, imitating her cute antics.

"No! this is MY boss fight, you can try IF I die" she said, very proud that she wouldn't fail

"Come on don't be mean, let me do it pleaseee"I insist "If you let me, I'll give you a kiss, how about that?" she froze and looked at me, the most biggest smirk I could ever have was on my face, and my aid came, the comments.

They went crazy, they love it, only that maybe a little too much, it started with 'Yeahhhhh, my OTP confirmed, the ship is cannon' and went to, to put it simple, demanding us to fuck on the stream.

"Guys, behave, if you keep this comments I would end the stream and no boss fight and kiss to Dva for you", they stopped, _I love the power I have over her fans._

"Ok" a small voice said on my side, she put the controller on the desk, looked at me and closed her eyes, I could notice how hard she was blushing, she lean in a little, her lips anxious. _Damm she is cute!,_ I lean in, one hand caressing one soft cheek and I kiss her….on the other cheek; _HA! Bet you weren't expecting that don't you, but don't worry, it's all part of a bigger plan_ , and also she didn't expected that, she froze, I grabbed the controller and proceed to destroy that boss, she just stared at me, a blank expression on her face, I win and ended the stream myself "That's it for today guys, see you next week, don't you worry, I'll be back, bye bye"

I exited the game, the desktop image was a picture of us cosplaying on a event held years ago, she looked at the screen and I could see the storm that was coming to me, I knew how this was going to end, but it was part of the plan, a risky plan.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!" she yelled at me" YOU THINK IS FUNNY TO PLAY WITH ME IN FRONT OF MILLIONS OF PEOPLE?!" I cover her mouth with my hand, she kept yelling, well tried to, only an angry babbling was heard, until she stopped.

"I told you and them, I'll give you a kiss, which I did" she was about to yell some more" BUT, did you really think?" her eyes were getting wet, _me and my fucking plans! "_ ThatI would let them see our first kiss?"

The surprise she had on her face was indescribable "Do you…" I put my hand on her cheek again, and she stopped.

"I have always like you Hana, and I was not going to wait more time to tell you this, I had to go all in, and you know how my stupid plans are, but I was confident that you feel the same, so I did this, I'm sorry, I promise I'll never do this again"

"You think I would forgive you just like that?" _I fucked up,_ i was about to took my hand out of her hace, but then, that smirk I love the most was on her face.

"Are you not going to kiss me?" Or should I…." I dive directly to her lips, so soft, I engrossed myself in her lips, It was a simple lip on lip kiss, but I wanted more, I needed more, from her soft cheek I reached the back of her neck and pressed the kiss more, slowly I started eating her lips, her mouth, I couldn't stop, and neither she, her hands claw onto me, forcing our kiss deeper and deeper, we keep locked until we needed air.

"I... I love you Hana" I said with the little breath I could recover. She just hugged me, her head resting on my chest, I could feel her trying to recover her breath.

"Took you long enough, noob"

"HAHAHAHAHA!" I just couldn't hold it" Yeah, but hey, I'm YOUR noob" I said as i kissed her forehead.

"I love you too" she said with a small voice, and a little grumble of our stomachs.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" we both laughed "I guess our stomach's don't care about romance" I joked.

We agreed it was already dinner time, we ordered some pizza and just go to sleep.

"Hey, I want that hug again" she said as I was about to enter my room, I was about to go hug her but" I don't want you away, stay with me please?"

 _Oh my god, is she really asking me that?_ "Are you okay with your jumpsuit?" I asked, she forgot to change after the stream.

"Oh right, just wait a moment" she changed into a pink tank top and shorts, I was on her room again, I drop myself almost dead on the bed, today was a long day, she climb on top of me, resting on my chest.

"I always wanted this" she said with a sleepy voice.

"And I always wanted you" I respond, expecting a response I looked to the girl resting over me, she was sleeping already; I could feel her breathing on my chest. "Good night Hana" I said, giving her a little kiss on her head.

 _So much happen in just one day,_ was my last thought before falling sleep.


	4. The Jumpsuit incident

**AN: Finally!, last week I had a test and that completely block any idea I had for this chapter, but I received some inspiration this week and here you go, also thanks for the reviews when I saw them it lighten up my day, I was not expecting that so thank you very much, I'll keep on with this story to the end.**

When i woke up, i abruptly opened my eyes and tried to confirm everything that happened tonight, and there she was, sleeping on top of my chest, _So it was not a dream, good,_ I sighed of relief, this is a sight many would die for.

Hana looked so cute sleeping, I could feel her breathing on my chest and she was clinging more, raising a leg on top of me, _Whoaa_! _Ok better wake her up while I still can control myself._

I searched for my phone on the desk to my left, 6 am, that's too early for me considering I'm on vacation, but the more time I have, more Hana I can enjoy, romantically speaking of course.

"Hana" I softly said with a kiss on her forehead "Hana wake up"

"Mmmmm" a soft and sleepy grunt as response.

This is not gonna wake her up, I need something more 'strong', but the usual jokes are not needed right now, I need something more 'couple like'. So the only thing I thought was filling her forehead with kisses, first little soft kiss, then more and more faster and loud kisses, "Hana" kisses "Hanaaa" more kisses "I'm not gonna stop until you wake up" I teased and give her some more kisses.

"More kisses for me" said a soft voice.

"Oh so you are awake" so i stopped the assault of my lips on her forehead.

"Shit, I should've just shut up" she complained, still sleepy"I liked that"

"Hahahaha, well now that you're awake its turn for your lips"

That was all I needed to say to wake her up, she raise her head so fast and looked at me, eyes wide open and big smile on her face, she looked like a kid excited to receive a gift, which I gave to her. I got up, and kissed her, first on the right cheek, then the left, her forehead again and finally her lips, they were more soft than yesterday, we both drown ourselves en each other lips, memories of yesterday teasing us to keep going for more, and we both deepen our kiss, we keep going until we were out of breath, again I stopped there while I was still on control, this girl is driving me crazy and we only kissed two times.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Coffee and more kisses" she teased with the cutest voice I ever heard.

"Ok" I said, getting out of the bed. I didn't need to ask her about where things were, it was easy to found, she had everything near the coffee machine and most of the things were arranged the same way it was in her parents house. She showed up to the kitchen, with a big smile.

"You have a call" was all that she said while handing me my phone.

 _Please not be from work,_ it wasn't.

'MAMA'

Why would she call me? I thought as I picked up the phone.

"Hola mami que pas.."

"Nada de que pasa mi hijo, que es eso que ando escuchando de vos y Hana, explicate ahora mismo"

So basically, my mom saw some people really angry about the little kiss I gave Hana last night and were bad mouthing me, and she wanted to know what's up with that.

I told her everything, and asked her to keep it a secret for today because we're going to announce our relationship on the stream tonight. I need to apologize to them too, fans are scary sometimes, be wary of the fandom, guys, always.

"Me pasas con mi nuera?"

"Ok" I looked to Hana, she was listening to my conversation with so much attention "Mom want to talk to you" I handed the phone to her, and went to grab the coffee that was ready, she was still on the phone, it still surprise me how easy she learned Spanish, thanks to that it was easy for me when she went to met my family, they loved her and she loved them specially my mom, I mean she was like a daughter to her, that also made her mom and mine the best friends ever, what unite mothers more than I want my kid to marry yours.

"Ok chau mami, saludos" she said as she hang up the phone.

"Hey! I didn't say goodbye to her" I said "and 'mami'?"

"I told her in your behalf and she's my 'mami' too now right?"

"Good point, your coffee" I handed her his obvious pink cup, it was spot on her cup when I found where she keep them.

"So what's the plan?" She asked, while drinking his coffee"Mmmm good black coffee, enough to keep this little girl awake for the rest of the day"

"Well my original plan was to get my room more comfortable, get my clothes on the drawers and all that, but things changed last night, I'm not the man I used to be"

"Hahahaha! You can do that, I don't have space on my drawers so leave them in the guest room, but you're sleeping with me" she said with a seductive smile at the end.

"I am?"

"You are"

"Ok"

"Knowing you, you don't want to go out today and rest some more right? So how about we marathon some 12 episodes anime and tonight we get ready for the stream"

"I love you Hana" she read me like a book "Spot on what I was thinking, and also about the stream, we need to tell them about us, your fans deserve to know too, especially after what happened last night"

"It's obvious honey, and you need to apologize to them, from what your mother told me they were not happy with that kiss"

"Yeah I know" I looked down to my coffee, _that's what I get for that move I guess_ , and a smile formed on my face "BUT, if I give them what they were expecting, my soul may be saved" I said with a smirk.

"Maybe, but only if I let you" she responded with a bigger one, _so beautiful._

After breakfast, I was on the guest room putting my clothes on the drawers, Hana told me she was going to take a shower and that I could take it later "No peeking if you want that kiss tonight" she teased me when she was entering the bathroom, _Wait, what if that was a hint to go with her? But what about it wasn't?_ As I keep debating about that, my eyes noticed the gift of Ms. Song on the desk, I grabbed to check what was inside.

Condoms, a lot of them, enough for a whole month of fucking, _God fucking dammit,_ I could feel my face getting hot, and the sounds of the shower I could hear from my door were not helping me to calm down, my heart was racing like crazy, the idea of joining her were starting to sound like a good idea.

"Javier calm down, this is not a fucking porno that you can just go in and everything will go smooth, this is real life and you just started this relationship some hours ago, Fuck! is not even one day god dammit! I will do it of course but patience young padawan, patience. When the time's right I will ea….."

"You can go now" Hana said as she opened the door.

"Ahhhhh!" that scared the shit out of me, I was so focused on what I was thinking that I didn't noticed the shower went off, and I was thinking out loud, i dropped the bag on my feet"Dammit don't enter like that, you scared the crap out of me" I kicked the bag under the desk before she noticed and tried to peek inside.

"Why? Where you doing naughty things while I was on the shower, you little perv?" she teased with a seductive voice, she was just in a tower, _so she is_.

"Not that, I was just too focused thinking (about naughty stuff), you know I disconnect myself and get easily startled when I'm like that"

"Oh" she said but that sexy smirk of her just grew bigger "Thinking about naughty stuff maybe?"

"No!(Yes!)"

"Really?"

"Of course (not)"

"Ok then, you can go now" she looked a little disappointed when she said that, _Fuck! So I was allowed to join her._

After that, I took my shower, we watched some anime that we both liked, had lunch, and after finishing the last episode we went to the room to take a nap, I quickly died when I got in the bed, I think cuddling really gets you drowsy.

She woke me up an hour before the time of the stream; apparently she woke up early than me to get everything ready. I was kinda sleepy so I went to take a quick hot shower and change clothes. I came back to the room, and of course something would happen again, Hana was in the middle of putting her jumpsuit, well more like starting to put her jumpsuit, she just got her feet in, when we both just froze, she was wearing a pink lace bra and panties, the light was just perfect and illuminated her curves so good, I know I was staring really hard, but apart from blushing a little she didn't do anything and just like us time appears to have frozen too.

"I'm sorry" I finally said "I'll wait outside so you can.." I turn around and was about to head out.

"Don't need to" she said and I stopped on my tracks, it wasn't a timid voice as you would expect, it had a confident and devilish tone "It's good that you're here, it would be faster if you help me with the zipper on the back, besides you're my boyfriend now why are you getting all flustered "

"You're right" I said as I took a deep breath, she continue dressing up, really slow and in a seductive way, until it was my turn to help, now I could see her back better and it was so close to me, the jumpsuit really showed her curves, I could feel my chest beating. I grabbed her shoulder with one hand and with the other I lift the zipper, slowly until it was done, but, two can play this game, it not ended just with that, I leaned in an planted my lips on her neck, like I was some vampire I sucked her neck, that earn me a little moan from her and I stopped.

"It about time for the stream" I whispered to her, before I took my seat in front of the PC, she was dumbfounded by all that, but ended up taking her place, I could see her annoyed expression, she wanted more, I know her too well, I was about to fall on her pawns, she always did that, she knows what to do to make me do whatever she wants, and now she wants me, but this time I'll have her on my hand, I did fall a little, but I manage to hold up and now's my turn.

Her mind apparently came back to earth, i acted like nothing happened and begin the stream. As you expect people went crazy when they saw me, insults and question were thrown, but I hoped it would calm down after this.

"Guys I'm really sorry about yesterday I know you didn't like that, even Hana didn't"

"Duh"

"Thanks Hana" I smiled to her"But there was a reason for that" I took a deep breath and continued"You all know I'm friends with her for 3 years now, well, during that time I fell in love with her" hearts and 'awww' filling the chat "What happened last night was my stupid plan to confess, well, she got upset, really upset, she yelled really loud, you don't want to see her angry guys, BUT, I did kept my promise, I'm sorry guys but our first kiss was meant to be private so that's a part of why it was on the cheeks, the other part it's because I wanted to play with her a little, Ouch!" she punched me on the sides.

"Real smooth Javier"

"I said I'm sorry last night, why did you punched me?" I 'cried' to her.

"I wanted to play with her a little?" she sounded really upset.

"I'm sorry"

"I'm joking, silly" as she said that she leaned in for a kiss, just like our first, but she stopped before we went a little further, the fans exploded, the ship has sailed and it was official now, my sins were forgiven, just a little, they gave me a warning of not messing it up again, but in the end everything went right.

We resume our play of Dark Souls 3, but instead of taking turns I ended up playing while Hana just rested her head on my shoulder giving me tips, pointing items or simply cheer on me. She occasionally checked her twitter, showing me clips of the stream, or fan arts of us, eventually I got serious with the game, meaning, being quiet.

"Oh fuck yeah! Finally!" I said after beating a difficult boss, when I looked at the chat, I only saw 'Shhhhh', and the sleepy Dva emote that she had, then I looked to my right and Hana was just sleeping on my shoulder, whoa I really was focused on that boss, I gave her a little kiss trying not to wake her up.

"Ok guys that's all for today, I'm going to take care of my sleeping beauty here and see you on the next stream, good night" with that I ended up the stream, maybe we'll continue next week, but that's another story, now I have a problem, Hana is sleeping still wearing her jumpsuit, which, makes her sweat a lot and she doesn't stay still on the bed like that, you may doubt it but last night was not the first time we sleep together, and I don't want her to kick me out of the bed again, so better deal with this now.

"Hana" I softly call her "Hana, wake up" I slightly shook her shoulder "You still have your jumpsuit, you need to change to go to bed"

"Mmmmm, you do it" a sleepy voice ordered me "I want to sleep" she said clinging more on me.

 _Is she? No she can be pretending this, or is she?_ But i made my decision, I stood up and carry her to bed, instead of dropping her I made her sit, well more like I sit and she just ended up resting over my chest, thanks for me I'm taller, I reached for her zip and opened it, _Oh yeah I'm gonna do it, she got me that time but not anymore, nope, besides I'm her boyfriend, so it's okay right?_

"Hana help me out a little, please" I said, hoping she could at least react a little, that she did, raising a little her arms, still very sleepy but thanks to that I could finally take the top part of her jumpsuit, as I said it makes her sweat and that was no good for me, now her chest was exposed really close for my reach, and her sweat made it look more sexy, I could feel the bulge in my pants forming, _You must endure it Javier, now is not the time,_ I laid her on the bed and raise her legs and slowly strip her of her jumpsuit, in the position she was I could see everything, my heart was on the verge of exploding, same as my pants, _This is hard dammit (no pun intended)._

There she was, lying on bed only with her cute pink underwear, I went to find a towel and slowly cleaned the sweat, _Well I guess I should sleep on the guest room this time_ , was what I thought when she grabbed my arm "No" was the only thing she said and the only thing I needed to stay, I laid next to her and she instinctively clinged on me like last night.

 _Well I can't escape now, but how the fuck am I supposed to sleep now?!_ I could feel her whole body on me, her skin was so smooth and my chest was about to burst open, I took a deep breath _, I need to relax._

After many tries, to my surprise having her like this helped to calm myself, because when I stopped worrying about my heart exploding I could feel her heartbeat, much more than yesterday and it felt calm and peaceful, so I focused on that and before I knew it I was very sleepy.

"Tomorrow sure is going to be an interesting day, with this entire jumpsuit incident" I thought out loud, before falling into dreamland.


End file.
